Jennifer Parker
Jennifer Jane Parker was the girlfriend of Marty McFly. Jennifer was the world's fourth time traveler and the third human one. She was born in 1967 in Hill Valley, California. She was Marty's girlfriend, having met him at Hill Valley High School, which they both attended in 1985. Jennifer and Marty seemed to be "serious" enough for him to introduce her to his best friend, local inventor Dr. Emmett Brown, who was regarded as eccentric and strange by many townspeople. Jennifer had a mainly positive attitude to life, knowing what to say to Marty if he needed cheering up, and wondering what happy life she might have in the future. Early Life Little is known about Jennifer's life prior to Marty's trip to 1955, other than that she had started dating Marty some time before October 1985. Back To The Future On October 25, 1985, Jennifer helped cover for Marty, who was late for class, but became caught herself. She was given a tardy slip by Mr. Strickland, but her disciplinary record had not yet caught up to Marty's infamous "four tardies in a row". After school, Jennifer accompanied Marty to the Battle of the Bands audition, and when The Pinheads failed to get through, she comforted Marty by reminding him that one rejection is not the end of the world and that if he put his mind to it, he could accomplish anything - which was also a saying of Doc's. Jennifer and Marty made plans to go camping by the lake for that weekend, and as they kissed in Courthouse Square, they were interrupted by both the Clock Tower Lady, then by her father. As Jennifer prepared to leave, Marty promised to call her. Jennifer was going to be at her grandma's house that evening, so she wrote down her grandma's telephone number (555-4823), along with "I love you!", on the back of a "Save the Clock Tower" flyer. Because of this, Marty kept the flyer in his pocket, and still had it in his possession after he got stuck in 1955. Jennifer called Marty twice on Friday night, but had to speak instead to Marty's sister Linda, who made it clear to Marty that she was not his "answering service". This evoked a harsh response from the Lorraine of the original timeline, who disapproved of the Sadie Hawkins method and said that she does not like girls who call up boys. In the second timeline, Lorraine's attitude towards Jennifer had significantly improved, and she welcomed Jennifer dating Marty, which presumably made a smoother transition to accepting Jennifer as her future daughter-in-law. The next morning in the second timeline, Jennifer arrived at the McFly house, unaware that Marty has spent a week in 1955 since she had last seen him. Marty now had a truck, thanks to the changes he made in the past, and Jennifer had come for a ride. Just as they were about to leave, though, Doc arrived in his DeLorean time machine. Jennifer accompanied Marty and Doc on a trip "to the future".